Morphology Core Facility All of the projects proposed in this Program Project rely on the use of morphological examinations and measurements as part of the analysis of their data. The goal of the Morphology Core is to provide the equipment and expertise required to process and deliver this high-quality histologic data as efficiently, and to provide expertise on the methods of sample preparation and analysis that is geared towards each particular research project. The Morphology Core is fully capable of processing specimens for a wide array of morphologic techniques including, rapid automated processing of standard histology samples, sectioning of those samples, preparation of samples tor frozen and plastic sections, immunochemistry, microscopic examination, image capture, and image analysis. The services to be provided by the Imaging Core are summarized by the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: To provide a centralized processing area for the embedding, sectioning and staining of standard histologic samples. A well-equipped centralized histology laboratory with qualified technicians will prepare histologic samples using automated embedding equipment, high-end microtomy equipment for standard and frozen sections, with technical expertise, and standardized and immunohistochemical staining methodologies through the use of an experienced staff. Specific Aim 2: To provide a central laboratory for imaging and image analysis. Imaging facilities will center on a Leica upright research fluorescent and brightfield microscope and an Olympus inverted microscope for tissue culture observation plus a workstation for image analysis using Image Pro-Plus. Scheduling will be organized through the internet, as will image storage and downloading to individual laboratories. Expertise on imaging, image analysis and interpretation will be provided by the staff. Specific Aim 3: To apply non-invasive MRI for microstructral & molecular imaging of intact specimens. The Imaging Core will employ the resources of the Case Center for Imaging Research (CCIR) for routine analysis of specimens with MRI. These specialized and developing techniques include delayed Gadolinium Enhanced Magnetic Resonance Imaging of Cartilage (dGEMRIC) to assess glycosaminoglycan contents. These non-invasive methods can be applied to specimens at several time points without adversely disturbing the specimen, such as analysis of specimens in customized bioreactors. Expertise on MRI will be provided by the staff of the Imaging Core and the staff in collaboration with the staff of the CCIR. The advantages of having the Imaging Core are that the processing of samples can be conducted in one central location more cost-efficiently than in the individual labs and the centralization of the facilities allows all laboratories access to excellent equipment that can be maintained by an experienced staff. The extra advantage of this Imaging Core is the availability of experts in the field who have access to other professionals and imaging instrumentation on and off campus that may provide alternative approaches to the analysis of their specimens.